God, Help The Outcasts
by coffee-stained lips
Summary: Luna wonders why people can't be treated the same, despite differences. Songfic


**Please don't hate this one-shot. I'm not trying to offend anyone at all. I just believe this song fits well, and is true. From Disney's _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_: "God, Help The Outcasts" sung by Esmeralda.**

Luna Lovegood sat outside by the lake barefooted. Someone had stolen her shoes, as well as other of her precious belongings. But she was used to it, for she was a loon…a crazy…an outcast.

Just because she had different beliefs she was an outcast. So she believed Nargles and Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and Wrackspurts existed. So what? She was only different. Why did that have to make her an outcast?

She knew others at Hogwarts who were outcasts too. Neville Longbottom, for one: a pureblood wizard, but with the clumsy magic of a Squib. The only thing he was truly good in was Herbology, which didn't even require much magical skill.

Rubeus Hagrid too was an outcast. He was half-giant so many believed him to be a ferocious demon. But he was kind and gentle; but being an outcast affected his reputation.

Remus Lupin. He was a werewolf, and though he was intelligent and noble and brave, many looked down on him just because he had an unfortunate…"disorder".

Sirius Black, for he came from a pureblood family filled with Slytherins and he was a Gryffindor. Immediately that made him an outcast.

And, though none would think it, noble Harry Potter. You wouldn't agree he was an outcast for he was famous but he was. No one understood him; he had been through so very many horrid things. No one understood that people wanted him dead, that he could never have a normal childhood. And even before discovering he was a wizard he was an outcast in the Muggle world. Very sad.

Luna sighed and pulled a rosary from her pocket. It was a gift from her father after she wrote him a letter in first year saying she had no friends. He sent her it after this, saying she'd always have one friend.

Luna stood, holding it dearly. She looked up and saw Neville with other Gryffindors, including Harry, and Hagrid was outside with Fang. Lupin wasn't there, nor was the deceased Sirius but Luna had them in her mind. She looked up to the heavens.

"_I don't know if You can hear me,_" she softly sang, "_Or if You're even there. I don't know if You would listen to a gypsy's prayer. Yes, I know I'm just an outcast. I shouldn't speak to you. Still I see Your face and wonder: were you once an outcast too?_" She walked over to the side of the castle where she could see everyone clearly, especially those certain people.

"_God, help the outcasts,_" she sang, slightly louder, "_Hungry from birth. Show them the mercy they don't find on Earth. God, help my people! We look to You still…_" She entered the corridor of the castle and stood behind a pillar, watching other students go by. "_God, help the outcasts, or nobody will._" Suddenly a group of Slytherin students appeared, including Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, and Pansy Parkinson.

"_I ask for wealth_," Goyle sang, holding up a Knut.

"_I ask for fame,_" Crabbe sang, puffing out his chest.

"_I ask for glory to shine on my name,_" Malfoy sang, placing a hand over his heart.

"_I ask for love,_" Pansy sang, staring dreamily at Malfoy, "_I can possess!_"

"_I ask for God and his angels to bless…me!_" they all sang together. As they disappeared outside Luna emerged from her pillar hiding place. She watched them until they were away from sight, and she resumed her stroll down the corridor.

"_I ask for nothing,_" she sang, so loud a few people surely heard her, "_I can get by. But I know so many less lucky than I._" She leaned against a wall by a run-down wooden door.

"_Please help my people,_" she sang once more, "_The poor and downtrod. I thought we all were the children of God._" A small tear ran down her cheek. Why didn't people understand?

"_God, help the outcasts,_" she sang, her voice growing gentler, "_Children of…_" She saw several students filing back in as she stood up straight.

"_God_." she ended. Wiping away the salty tears she put on a peppy grin and skipped away, hoping no one noticed. Outcasts were the first to be helped in Heaven…why couldn't it also be so on Earth?

The wooden door by which she had been standing creaked open. There stood a black-haired, greasy man with a frown on his face. However, there was a hint of gladness in his dark eyes as he watched the little fifth-year girl skipping off, her bare feet slapping the tile floor.

"Yes," whispered Snape as she disappeared, "help the outcasts, like us."


End file.
